The invention relates generally to passenger restraint systems which include seatbelts, and more particularly to a system which includes a seatbelt retractor.
Seatbelt systems, such as those typically employed in passenger vehicles, include a retractor for collecting excess belting and providing tensioning for the system. With certain types of retractors, a degree of tension in the belt is imposed by the retractor. This tension will provide a tugging against the shoulder of the passenger which can be uncomfortable. There are various designs which have been proposed to reduce this tugging and chafing of the shoulder belt against the shoulder of the passenger. Some of these designs permit the passenger to select the amount of excess slack in the seatbelt.
Nevertheless, there is always a need for an alternate passenger restraint system to overcome the situation in which tension from a retractor is felt against the shoulder of the passenger. The present invention provides a novel and unobvious way to reduce tension in the shoulder portions. The system disclosed herein is provided with an actuator located remotely from the retractor and belt allowing the user to conveniently activate and deactivate the system.
The present invention provides for improved apparatus and methods for a passenger restraint system for a vehicle. One aspect of the present invention includes a passenger restraint system with a passenger seat, a seatbelt for securing a passenger within the seat, and a retractor for retracting the seatbelt, the retractor being capable of holding the seatbelt during deceleration of the vehicle. The system further includes a track and a clamp moveable on the track. The clamp is capable of releasably clamping the seatbelt and includes an actuator located apart from the clamp to facilitate ease of use.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the drawings, description of the preferred embodiment, and the claims to follow.